A Little Fight? For Regimight?
by VeeVee the Roleplayer
Summary: ((This story is old and horribly written... The remastered version called The Battle for Korona is out!)) Veara is on a simple mission but runs into a certen tharian... Third Chapter of the TOTT collaboration!
1. Chapter 1

Veara yawned widely, showing off her shape, white teeth, just waking up after a night's rest. She wondered into the pilot's room. "Are we there yet?" She asked the pilot. "No sir." answered the Grox, looking around nervously. Veara sighed, leaded against the pilot's chair, which made the poor Grox even more nervous, and watched the stars zoomed by. To Veara's disappointment, this was a simple mission, to collect a rare crystal called a Regimight. The Regimight is probably the only thing so far that can power the ''cleansing ray''. After that she needs to make a planet just outside the Grox Empire totally unlivable, which, ironically, is the only environment a Grox can live in. Thank Spode they can't breathe air, or they would likely be rulers of the universe thousands of years before! Anywho, after that planet has been "cleansed" it would soon be added to the Grox Empire. This was a very easy mission, since the Grox have a special weapon that can "cleanse" a planet instantly and they have a planet that holds a ridiculous amount of Regimight. However, the ''cleansing ray'' are extremely expensive, and there are only three in the universe. Veara was assigned to this mission become she scared the living day lights out of a Grox that misbehaves and it does happen on this mission before until Veara joined the Grox Empire.

Veara scratched her neck and trotted off to get something to eat, the pilot sighed in relief. Veara entered the kitchens, hands behind her back and put on her ''You better be working OR ELSE!'' look. The Grox in the kitchens paused to look at her then went back to work before she gets into a hissy fit about them not working. Its rather funny to watch the most power species be terrified at another ''lesser'' species. Veara, lazily waked over to a plate that was prepared for her. She picked it up and started to much on it, scanning the room as she did so. Once Veara was finished she put the place the down and slowly walked out of the kitchen, hands behind her back.

Everyone on board knew Veara was getting bored. Veara is the type of guy that likes actions, but there wasn't any on this ship. Veara growled softly and everyone that heard her growl knew what's going to happen next. "YOU!" She barked at a random Grox soldier. He jumped and looked at her "Yes Veara sir?" "You're new right?" "Yes sir" Then show me your skills! If you're lucky I MIGHT teach you some of mine." The Grox looked both surprised and a little hopeful.

"Come on! Put your back into it!" Snarled Veara, smiling at the panting Grox. After beating the living day lights out of the poor thing and she still demanded him to fight. He panted laying on the floor, not moving. "What? You give up?" Veara growled a little "Fine, but let this be a lesson not to disappoint me!" Veara straighten up and scratched her neck, now bored again. "Veara sir! We're here!" Said a Grox running towards her, Veara smiled "good!" She followed the Grox back to the Pilot's room then watched the purple and red planet grew bigger as they draw nearer.


	2. Chapter 2

Veara scanned the mines are the Grox solders worked collecting the Regimight. Veara sighed, bored and wishing something would happened. "Veara sir!" Veara turned to look at a Grox walking towards her "We discovered a sleeping volcano under the mines." "How?" Veara raised an eyebrow "One of our scientist found a Lava flow, he said it might be a sleeping volcano." "Well then, lets make sure that we don't wake it up!" Veara could remember the last time they woke a sleeping volcano, it wasn't pretty... She shook herself then looked around, thanks to her sharp eyes she spotted something right out of the mines. "SOLDERS TO ME!" She barked then two dozen or so Grox appeared behind her, holding weapons. "I saw thing that shouldn't be here." She growled, marching over to the place where she thought she saw something. On all fours, Veara dashed towards where she saw someone or thing, with Grox Solders hot on her tail. She jumped clean over a rock and snarled at what she saw, the solders quickly surrounded the area where Veara and the two intruders were. It took a long time before Veara and the solders were able to catch the the two intruders. Veara stook there in front of them smiling evilly. The two intruders had the usual formula of two arms and two legs, but they also had a pair of eagle-like wings on their back, much like a Great Artlen, and talons for feet. Both their limbs were covered in feathers, but the hands and face were very similar to that of humans. One was an orange color the other was a some what in between yellow and orange. Veara's lip curled into a sneer "Well, well, well. What tasty little snacks we got here! Now what are your names?" Veara glared at them "TALK!" The orange colored one spoke first "Roku..." Veara blinked as she turned her head to the other one_ 'Weird name' _She thought. "And you?" "Tetria" Veara snorted "And what are you going here?" "Because of a mission..." Growled Tetria. "Who are you?" Asked Roku before Veara can say anything. Veara smiled "I am Veara!" She said dramatically "Commander of the Grox Empire on just about everything and right hand man of the Grox Emperor!" Tetria snorted which made Veara mad, the Grox solders around them shifted nervously. "I highly doubt that." Said Tetria not seeing the look Roku's face. Veara growled, eats flat on her head and the spines on her back, now mainly metal, rosed up a little "Are you challenging me?" She hissed. Tetria knew he was in trouble "N-no!" He said quickly "I'm just surprised about your ranking!" Veara gave him the most bone chilling glare EVER.

"Take them away! I'll deal with hem later! Put them... How about the mines without protection from the heat." Barked Veara putting her hands behind her back and glared at all the Grox solders around her. "Yes Veara sir." The two creature were dragged off as Veara watched them then looked at her Officers next to her "Is there anything to eat? I'm getting hungry." "I think so sir."

Veara trotted of to the ship to grab a next, however she can't get over a small voice in the back of her mind _'Things are not going the way as you plan Veara...'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This Is Rated M For Violence/Gore**_

Veara circled to two captured intruders slowly, she was trying to wheedle out information out of them but this proved harder than expected because Roku seemed to asked more questions than Veara however she didn't answer them. "So..." She finally said "If your not going to talk then there is no use for you pathetic creatures!" She glared at them, Tetria looked a little panicked! Just what Veara wanted, she knows how to work with fear. She looked at Tetria then back at Roku and said "However if you tell me this... mission... I MIGHT let you go." The Grox around Veara looked surprised, this was a first! Roku looked doubtful but Tetria looked hopeful. He glanced at Roku, carefully thinking about something. "No!" Roku hissed, seeing Tetria face. Veara was starting to get impatience. _"Oh what to do what to do...?"_ She muttered but said this through a series of clicks, beeping and other mechanical sounds since she was an Artlen and Artlens have extreme mimicry abilities. The two Tharian didn't know what to make of this but the Grox looked like this was normal. _"This Roku is a strong one... Hm... But Tetria on the other hand..." _She slowly looked at Tetria with the most evil smile. Tetria shivered "Untie Roku from Tetria!" She barked and the Grox hurried to follow orders. Veara crouched down so she and Tetria was eye to eye. "You better start talking..." She growled in his face.

"TALK!" Veara roared and again she pushed her metal fit into the crying Tetria. By now, he was badly burred all over his body, got two black eyes and one of his wings is broken but still he didn't say anything.. "Stop this at once!" Cried out Roku, not liking this one bit! "TALK YOU FOOL!" Veara grabbed Tetria's neck and held him high, he gasped of breathe "TALK NOW OR DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" She roared. "V-Veara s-sire...? Maybe y-you should calm d-down..." Stuttered a scare Grox, happy that he wasn't the one getting beaten up. "SHUT IT!" Was the only answer he got. Veara slammed Tetria hard onto the floor, he cried out in pain. Veara swiftly kicked him. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Veara snarled, finally Tetria cried out between gasped "I... I can't tell you!... I... don't know! All I... know its a... important mission!" "LIER!" Veara snarl, she had enough with Tetria. Within a span of two seconds, Veara swooped down, clapped her powerful laws on Tetria's head and crushed his skull, killing him but she didn't stop there. She clawed his chest open, roaring and snarling. Veara stood up, licking the blood off of her lips then her hands. She turned to a shocked Roku. "You better talk in the morning..." Veara hissed in a deadly voice then started to walk out of the mines, leaving the Grox to clean up the body.


	4. Chapter 4

Veara was in her room, fiddling with something. She was changing her third part of her metal fingers on her left hand to long sharp claws, Veara wanted to try them out. Her ears swiveled around when she hear a Grox walk in "Sir, the Intruder is awake and ready to be in questioned." "Good..." Veara said with a slight purr, she had a little plan she came up with last night. As Veara and the Grox walked to the mines, Veara asked "Did you collected enough Regimight?" "Yes Sir." "Good, I'm tempted to just leave the filthy creature here..." "Uh Sir...?" He paused thought about it then said "Uh, never mind..." Then muttered something about needing to be somewhere and left, Veara raised an eyebrow "I need to give my men a real talk to, they're very jumpy lately... I wonder why? Is it something I said?" She shook her head, puzzled.

Veara slowly circled Roku in the mine, alone, again Roku was asking more questions than Veara did. Veara only answered one. "What is Regimight?" She snorted like he was joking "It is a powerful dark crystal that powers our ''Cleansing Ray''. This planet is the only one that holds a good amount of this crystal. The planet itself seemed to be made of only Regimight because from the looks of it, no life can live here... We just finished collecting enough so we'll be on our way to clean a planet from it's life" Veara scratched her neck like this was boring her which surprised Roku. She and the Grox are going to turn a life baring life into a wasteland and she said it like this was every day's work! "I don't know why I'm telling you this, you're going to die anyways so I guess it doesn't matter!" As Veara talked, Roku was slowly unlocking the lock on his chains with his poison blades. It wasn't easy however.

Suddenly Veara's sharp ears heard a little ''click'' and jumped back a few yards, missing Roku's attack. Veara hissed in anger, her green bionic eye started to turn black. The spines on Veara's back snapped up. "You.. are... going to regret this!" She hissed, making her voice sound are intimidating as possible. Veara unleashed a mighty roar that shock Roku right down to his very core then launched at Roku with deadly speed. Roku manages to avoid her attack and grazed his poison blade on her bionic eye, making a unpleasant sound. Veara snarled, now having trouble seeing in her left eye. Quick as a whip, she kicked Roku right in the gut! Knocked all the wind out of him and made him fly back a few yards. Before he can get up, Veara launched at him, picked him up and threw him at the opposite wall, Veara hissed at him. She had she head slightly turned so she can use her only good eye to see Roku, who was thinking of a plan. He can tell Veara is a hard one to fight. She wasn't the High Offensive General of the Grox Empire for nothing! Suddenly Roku looked down a nearby tunnel that leads into a cavern with a weak looking bridge. If he can trick Veara into following him into the cavern then he can use his pulse blaster to break the bridge, thank Spode she doesn't have wings or else this fight would become a lot harder!

Roku decided to just risk it. He got up and ran over to the cavern, Veara snarled and followed but paused went she reached the bridge. Someone was up! "You think I'm that stupid?" She snarled at Roku "I know this natural bridge is quiet flimsy!" Roku tried to think of something to get Veara over here but there was only one way to do that. He was going to tell Veara what she wanted to hear. "So you don't want to know why I am here?" Roku asked. Veara's ears snapped up. She narrowed her eyes but said "Yes..." "Well I am here because of the Regimight." What? How can such a low level creature like yourself and your kind know about the Regimight?" Veara took a few steps towards Roku but did it in a way where he didn't notices. "Funny story really..." Said Roku "We found a little bit of it on a Grox ship that crash landed on our planet. We found out about its uses and wanted more. Like you said, this planet is nothing but Regimight!" Veara knew this would be a problem if Roku lived. He would tell his kind about this planet! Then, sooner or later, there will be a war about who gets the Regimight. So...

Roku suddenly noticed that Veara was a lot closer that he thought. Roku smiled, which made Veara confused, then said "Don't you wish Grounded Artlens had wings?" "Wha-" Before Veara could finish she sentence, Roku used his plasma pulser causing the bridge to collapse. Veara roared in fury has she fell. But she couldn't die now! Veara managed to jump from a falling rock onto the wall of the chasm. She slid a little but there she was, hanging around on the wall of the chasm.

Veara started to climb her way up when she sharp ears swiveled around just in time to hear the firing of a plasma pulser. She jumped aside just time time. _**BANG!**_ Now there was a hold in the wall. Veara looked around and saw Roku hovering from afar. He was trying to shoot her down! Well two can play at that game. Carefully aiming, Veara used the little plasma pulser on the left side of her head and shot Roku in the left wing. He cried out in pain and crashed into the wall on the other side of Veara. Using her powerful legs, Veara jumped clear across the chasm and at Roku. He dodged to the right, missing he by inches. Veara swiped at him with her metal claws, trying to knock him down. Veara did hit him in the left leg causing a fairly painful gash but didn't knock him down. Roku retaliate by shooting his plasma pulser at her. Veara jumped down a little to avoid his attack then jumped at him. She successfully got close enough where she can do real damage. Veara managed to claw and bit him a few times before Roku slashed one of the wires that was poking out of Veara's arm. All of Veara's left arm went limped which caused her to fall a few feet down. Veara screamed at in fury. THe Veara hid herself behind a hole in the chasm's wall so she can see what the damage is. The wires have to be fixed back on the mother ship. She didn't see Roku sneaking his way to her and was about to attack when a suddenly heat wave caused the two to look down. The rocks from the bridge has broke through the thin ground and lava was quickly raising up. "_SHA' CHA!_" Barked Veara and started to climb up as fast as she can.

Now the two was climbing their way to safety, attack one another every time they gotten a chance. "I lived too long to die now!" Said Veara to herself. Roku wondered what she went by, 'I lived too long''. Even though Veara only have one good arm to climb with she still managed to be the first to reached the top. Veara ran as fast as she can, not caring about Roku was going to attack her at any given time. She busted from the cave's mouth and dashed into the mother ship to a group of await Grox. "Veara sir your arm!" One of them said "Not now!" She barked "Give this ship off of this planet right now!" They did what they were told.

Veara watched the planet giving smaller and smaller. Veara flinched as she saw that the planet's ring of fire caused the mines to either collapse or to explode. Veara groaned and sat down, allowing the Grox to place her limp left arm on the fixing table and set to work on fixing her arm. Veara buried her head in her right hand, how can she explain this to the Emperor? Veara looked up at the window just in time to she another ship shooting int eh other detraction.

**_Roku lived_**.

Veara had a fishy feeling she'll meet him again in the near future...


End file.
